Do it or DIE
by PoolsOfEmeraldEyes
Summary: A girl afraid of nothing goes from foster home to foster home because her family was killed by the demons of the night. Now she lives in New York City, what suprises await her here? Read on to find out! Please review! FINISHED!
1. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Here is my next fanfic! There will be points in this story where a charater will be talking as if he or she is writting in a journal or diary. To be able to tell who it is talking, look to the left top side, their names will be underlined and in bold print. The characters are not really writting in a diary, I did this so you got an idea on what the individual thought on an event or other happenings that might have happened recently in the story. Some may also dwell back in the past to bring up points or some memories that are significant to the topic at that time. I will try to keep my promise from before on making this story a longer one then my last. I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know, I appreciate any. I would also like to thank _**DeadSakuraStar** _for giving me advice and help with this story! Thanks again and enjoy!

PoolsOfEmeraldEyes


	2. Prologe

**PROLOGE**

**SAKURA**- "I just moved into the big city a few days ago. This would actually be my seventh move. Going to from foster home to foster home, a different school everytime. They wont let me stay in one place for longer then a year. They meaning the CIA. My father was one of their top agents. Whoppie-Do huh? I haven't really thought about my father since he left. Well it wasn't really his choice. They got him first. This time _they_ would be refering to the vampires. Believe it or not, they do exsist. Only a few agents from the CIA knew. My father and mother being part of that few. Yes, my mother also worked for the CIA. She was a very strong women. SHe was the only one that made it out alive that night. The night I'm talking about would be the night where the vampires and the werewolves fought their ever-lasting war of control and power. The CIA was watching this closely, assemblying a team to finally end the feud between the two beasts. Of course my parents were part of that team. They got into more than what they thought they would. So I'm guessing your wondering why I'm not living with my mother. Well there is only one way to put this, when I said she walked out of that bloody war alive, I didnt mean alive like you or I. Alive as walking or even breathing. But she was one of them, she was a vamp. Before killing my dad, they made him watch as they transformed his wife, my mother, into a vampire. They then gave my mother the privlage of killing her own husband. That was four years ago. I was only thirteen when the CIA came bursting into my house and tore me out of my dreamless slumber. They rushed me to a helicopter and took off just in tiem for me to witness my home to be covered with hot licking flames. They rushed me to D.C to where the CIA headquarters was at. They knew my parents taught me to fight. They knew that my mom and dad taught me everything they knew. From how to defeat vampires and werewolves to breaking combinations and disarming bombs. I know how to speal several different languages. I can even speak the tongue of the vampire. I can arm and disarm and weapon too. My parent's dream was for me to join the CIA when I was of the age. My father made sure it was his job to teach me how to problem solve quickly, so he taught me to play chess. My mother made it her job to teach me to be strong, independent and intellegent. But also while she taught me those she also wanted me to learn to love and care for family, just as she did. So with my parents teaching me all of these, the CIA knew I was in danger. So after reaching headquaters they told me what happened to my family. They expected tears but I didn't cry. That was one thing I wasn't taught to do, to feel pain. Instead I was taught to replace hurt and sadness with anger and the need for revenge. I told the CIA then that I wanted on the team. They told me I was to young and I would be placed in foster care. That went good for about a year and then my mom found me. She killed my foster parents and my mom was about to transform me into a vampire when I was saved by the CIA. So thats how I got here, I moved from a little town in Germany to New York City. The CIA told me to act like a normal teenager. But at night when I sneak out to protrole, I'm the slayer. The one who will end the war between the vampires and werewolves. I'll destroy every single one of them. There is a purpose why I was taught everything I know now and damn it, I will let those vampires and werewolves know they fucked with the wrong family. My family.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Sakura walked out of her new brownstone house with her worn messanger bag on her shoulder. Today was suppose to be her first day of school at the village highschool. She walked down the sidewalk and headed towards her favorite place in New York, the park. Sakura slightly smiled. The leaves had a red tint to them, fall has started. The sun was up far enough to start warming the air. Sakura loved this season. A memory of her parents flashed through her mind. Sakura's smile faded. Many falls were spent on a family vacation in Germany, her mom's home origin. Sakura stopped and shook her head slightly. No, she wouldn't sit here and dwell on the past. Sakura continued to walk through the park and towards her new prision, school.

Her foster mother told her the school was fairly big. Sakura thought she said the student population itself numbered around 1,300 students. Looking around the campus yard, she knew Ella guessed right. Many students covered the yard outside the school itself. Sakura couldn't help but think of how long she would see these faces until she had to leave and witness new ones. That was one of the _many_ reason's why she didn't mind not having friends. She didn't want an emotional bond leaving her in New York, or anywhere, if she had to up and leave again. Sakura gave a deep sigh and started walking towards the mobs of people that will soon be known as her peers. She could already feel the looks and glares when she walked past the first clique. It suprised Sakura on how much teenagers wanted to seperate themselves from others who are close to or almost exactly their opposite, or that's what they believe. The only reason Sakura seperated herself from others was because she didn't need her life anymore screwed up then it already was.

Once Sakura got past the groups of people she walked into the school and into the office. There was a old women sitting behind a wooden desk. She was squinting at the computer screen trying to read the small text.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said lightly. The women turned around and looked at Sakura. The women seems to look at her carefully.

"Is there something you want?" The women said rather rudely. Sakura narrowed her eyes. The women already judged her by her looks. That didn't surpise Sakura at all. This reaction seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I'm new." Was all Sakura said. She didn't want to get kicked out of school on her first day. The old women looked her over another time. This time eyes looking alittle more intense. She then turned to her computer and clicked on a few things and then looked back at Sakura.

"What's your name?" The women was now looking through very narrow eyes. Sakura clenched her fists. It took everything she had to stop herself from reaching over the desk and smacking that stupid ass look off her face.

"Sakura. Sakura Avalon. Can you hurry. I would like to get to class _today_." The women gave her a nasty look and handed her a piece of paper. Sakura took it and walked out of the office to a crowded hallway. She looked down at her schedule and back up to the people all around her. Then suddenly a bell rang in the distance and the halls were empty.

"Damn it!" Sakura muttered under her breath. She looked back down at her schedule and then looked up and looked around. It was going to be a very long day indeed.

Melien walked into the school when the bell rang. She looked at her friend Ed and shrugged. So she was late again. She really didn't care. She didn't even understand why her mom waisted her time sending her to school or paying for the fee's, Melien wanted to drop school almost as bad as she wanted to drop some girls that went to this school. Ed waved good bye to Melien as he turned the corner and headed for his first period class. Meilien starts walking down the hallway looking at her feet when someone ran into her.

"Watch where your fuckin' walking! What are you BLIND!" Meilien yelled looking up to her victim. The girl had long honey brown hair with these deep emerald eyes that seem to hold so many secrets.

"Sorry." Was all the girl replied before looking back down to her schedule. Melien watched the girl.

"Um hey you lost?" Meilien asked. The girl looked up at the girl and nodded slightly. She walked over to Meilien and showed her the schedule.

"Advanced Calculus with Stevens. Wow...ok go up those stairs and take a right. It'll be the 3rd door down and on your right." The girl nodded her thanks and started walking away.

"Hey new girl! What's your name?" The girl turned around and stood there for a few seconds and then answered.

"My name is Sakura. How about you?" Meilien walked up to her and smiled. This Sakura seemed to be a girl that she might actually be able to get along with.

"My names Meilien. Hey, would you like to eat lunch with me and a few of my friends?" Meilien replied. Sakura nodded.

"Sure." After learning on where to meet each other at, they both went on their own ways to class. Dreading the very thing.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura was walking through the halls. The bell for lunch rang about 2 minutes ago and the halls were now completely empty. Sakura would have been in the lunch room by now if it wasn't for her locker not wanting to open. Giving a sigh Sakura continued to walk, her messanger bag on her shoulder.

"Damn girl, where have you been!" Sakura heard someone yell. She looked up to see Meilien running towards her. She walked up to her and stopped.

"Sorry, my damn locker wouldn't open." Meilien smiled and the two started walking towards the lunch room together. They're conversation didn't really start until they walked into the lunch room.

"I had to basiclly fight for your seat. Make sure you get here fast next time ok? I can't promise you that you will have a seat tomorrow. But once you rule your place in this school, people will glady give seats up for you. Depending on how you are." Sakura just nodded. She followed Meilien to a table where a few people sat. Meilien pulled out a chair next to her and told Sakura to sit down. Sakura normally didn't take orders from anyone, but today she really didn't feel like fighting.

"Ok guys, I want you to meet the new girl. Ed, Charles, Tiff and Lu, this is Sakura. Sakura these are my friends." Sakura gave a little wave. Ed and Charles reminded Sakura of skaterboys but without the skateboard. Tiff and Lu looked like girls who really didn't give a damn what others thought. Sakura could tell she liked them already. The four said their hello's one by one. Afterwords Meilien turned back to Sakura.

"You hungry?" Sakura wasn't really that hungry. But she could go for something to drink. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill.

"Actually something to drink sounds good." Sakura said. Meilien smiled. She stood up and also pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Me to. Lets go get a coffee." Sakura smiled. Coffee was Sakura's life. She seemed to almost survive on coffee. The two walked to the cafe that they had in the school. It wasn't anything special, just a counter on which the register sat with the coffee pots sitting behind it.

"What can I get you girls?" The lady behind the counter asked. Meilien looked at the menu and ordered a large coffee with 2 creams.

"I'll have the same but with 2 sugars." Sakura said. The lady took their money and then gave out their change. They got their coffee and headed back to their table when someone stood up right when Sakura was walking by and knocked the coffee out of her hands. Sakura watched as the coffee flew up in the air and land right on the other persons white sweater. All Sakura could do was stare.

Madison sat at the table with her many friends and her loving boyfriend Li. Madison was telling her friend Heather about this new store that was opening up at the mall when she noticed her boyfriend starring at something rather contently. Following her boyfriends gaze, Madison became very angry. He was looking at that new girl. The one that dressed like a slob, the one who was way _lower_ in the popularity chain. The one who was hanging out with Meilien Rae.

_"Who in the hell does that...girl...think she is. She has nothing to catch the eye of my man that I don't obviously have. Oh just wait!" _Madison thought as she watched the girl turn around and walk back towards them. Suddenly Madison stood up and purposely knocked the coffee out of the girls hand waiting for it to land on her ugly black hoodie. Instead the coffee came at her, spilling on her new white sweater. Madison screamed with anger.

Meilien turned around and saw the scene that was being displayed before her. Madison was wearing Sakura's coffee and was screaming at the top of her lungs while Sakura just stood there and stared. Meilien had to swollow the giggle that was working its way up her throat. Madison was turning red in the face when finally her "goones" started grabbing paper towels to soak up the coffee that was running down Madison's shirt. Meilien walked up to Sakura and grabbed her arm,

"Come on, better sit down." Meilien tried saying but Madison was already sending death glares at her.

"You clumsy, little BITCH!" Madison yelled! Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance then because her eyes seemed to narrow some. "You just ruined my very exspensive sweater, not that you know anything about exspensive you SLOB!" Madison shouted out again.

"Well if you didn't stand your ass up and knock into me your "darling" sweater wouldn't be covered in my coffee." Sakura retorted. Meilien had to smile, it's been a while since someone snapped back at Madison. Madison seemed to snort a response and grabbed a few towels for herself and started dabing her sweater.

"You will so pay for this you little bitch." Sakura just smiled and couldn't help to say,

"You promise?" Meilien quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and drug her back to their table where she finally let out a very loud laugh.

Li couldn't believe Madison was wearing the new girls coffee. The new girl who he was starring at the whole time she got her coffee. He was taken back that the girl actually stood up to Madison. No one has ever stood up to Madison. Well, not as long as he was dating her. Li watched as the girl yelled back at Madison, his focus was on her deep emerald eyes. But as fast as it started it ended and the girl walked off and sat at another table. Li watched the girl sit down, he was still mismerized with the girl until her companion turned and looked right at him. Meilien Rae.

_"Damn it. Of all the people for that girl to get messed up with, she gets messed up with Meilien."_ Li thought to himself. His cousin seemed to always be the most lucky one in the family.


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura waked beside Meilien to their next classes. Meilien had government while Sakura had advanced english. Sakura was just glad that her room was next to Meilien's class.

"Ok, wait out here after class and we can walk to gym together." Meilien said. Sakura nodded and walked into her class. There was writting on the dry erase board. Mythology notes by the looks of it. Sakura's favorite subject. She looked around for an empty seat, the only one in sight was the one that sat in front of a boy. He was turned around talking to a few people. Sakura sighed. She took her seat and waited for the teacher. Finally Mr. Brownly walked in, holding a huge stack of papers and a pen.

"Good afternoon class. We have a new student in our class today so miss if you wouldn't mind standing up and telling us a little about you." Mr. Brownly said. Sakura stood up. She hated this part of being the new kid.

"My name is Sakura. I'm 17 years old." With that Sakura sat down. Everyone said a quick "Hi" before looking back at the teacher. Mr. Brownly then started to talk about mythology. Sakura took out a note pad and started taking notes when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hi, I just thought I would introduce myself. I'm Li." Sakura glanced back at him eyes narrowed. That's when she noticed that the boy looked familiar.

"That's nice for you." Sakura finally replied. She turned around and looked back towards the teacher. A few secondes later the boy tapped on her shouler again. _"This kid doesn't know when to stop."_ Sakura said to herself as she turned again to look at the boy.

"Would you like a tour around New York City. I can show you the best hang out places and everything." Sakura sighed. The kid obviously didn't know when to stop. Sakura smiled fakely and looked at the boy.

"I don't think coffee bitch would approve of it." And with that, Sakura turned around and left Li in a daze.

Li felt like the girl just slapped him across the face. So she saw him sitting next to Maddie. Atleast he had a name to go with the face now. Sakura, it was different. Li shook his head, why was he thinking about this girl that obviously was below his _"standards,"_ as Madison would say. But not matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the board or anything else besides the back of Sakura's head, he would find himself starring at Sakura so intently that he almost thought he would start drooling. Li couldn't be more relieved when he heard the bell ring. _"I should try asking her again. Maybe she just misunderstood me."_ Li thought as he quickly got up, gathered his books and followed Sakura's retreating figure out the door.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" Li yelled. He saw Sakura turn to him and for a second he thought he saw her roll her eyes, but he just ignored it. At that same time, Madison was coming up behind Sakura, looking as if she might rip out Sakura's long honey colored hair. Li turned to see Meilien coming from the other direction. The two people he really didn't want to deal with right now were coming his way and Sakura was in the middle. Li had a very bad feeling that someone was going to walk out of this a bloody mess and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be Sakura.


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Madison**- "My mom and dad always told me that I have to act like everything always ok. That I'm at the top of the chain and everyone is below me. True its hard to make friends when you have this kind of attitude towards other people but there are some people that seem to stick. Those are the ones that I find "good" enough to be classified as friends. Then there is Li. My boyfriend. The man that won my heart 6 months ago. We actually met at a party. Sure we've been going to the same school since we were 5 but I just never seemed to notice him. Then as if something clicked inside my head, we started hanging out. A few months after that we started dating. For 6 months now its been a steady relationship. We walk home together holding hands and talking about our classes. He would tell me the family problems he was having and how he was sick and tired of them always coming up. I would tell him about my home life also. Li knew how it really was, I wasn't everything I pretended to be. I wasn't the rich girl that lived in a mansion. No, I lived in a brownstone apartment with my mom and dad. I never actually got new clothes. They were always hand me downs from my cousins. But things between Li and I are great. We were made for each other. He's like my best friend, the one who's shoulder is always there for crying. So if this is all true why am I so pissed off at him right now. It's because of that nasty bitch Sakura. The new girl. Ever since she walked into the lunch room Li was gaping at her almost as if he was afraid she might disappear. This bitch needs to know who the hell she is missing with. She'll learn that no one ever pisses off Madison and gets away with it. As for Li, I'll just have to find ways of "diverting" his attention back to me. I think I have a...few ideas.

Sorry this one is so short. The rest wont be this bad, promise


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Madison walked out of her class and started down the hall to meet up with Li when she saw the most disturbing scene ever. Li was running after and yelling for Sakura. He was chasing her down like a dog chases a rabbit. Madison clenched her fists. She held back the urge of going up to Sakura and punching her face in. Madison started walking towards Li and the little bitch that was now facing him. Sakura was about to get the suprise of her life!

Meilien saw Sakura come out of her classroom and start walking to were she waited until she saw someone following her, yelling for her to stop. _"Who in the hell?"_ Meilien thought as she started walking towards Sakura. Then Li came into view. _"What is that bastard doing talking with her. I sware he better leave me and my friends alone or Aunt Yelan will be hearing about this."_ Meilien said to herself as she picked up her speed as she walked towards Sakura. Her cousin was about to get an ear full.

Sakura didn't understand why this ass wouldn't leave her the hell alone. He wouldn't shut up during english and now he wouldn't shut up. Was this kid really that dense and stupid to not understand "leave me alone."

"What in the hell do you want?" Sakura praticlly yelled at him. She was about to say something else when coffee bitch came up behind him.

"Don't you dare raise that scratchy voice of yours to him you dumb whore. " Madison said stepping in front of Li. Sakura once again went to say something when Meilien walked up behind Sakura.

"Then how about you stop talking all together because your just plain annoying period bitch." Meilien said indiffence. Sakura looked a little suprise that someone was actually standing up for her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone has done that.

"Why don't you make me. It's not like Li will protect you anyways, he doesn't even admit that he's related to you half the time." Madison said getting into Meilien's face.

"You dumb cunt!" Meilien screams in Madison's face. Sakura stood and watched this battle whirl out of control and before she knew it, Madison raised her hand and slapped Meilien across the face, that's when Sakura knew that this went on for long enough. Sakura walked up and stepped in between the two, looking Madison right in the eyes. Madison pulled back her fist and went to punch Sakura, but Sakura's quick reflexes got the best of Madison because her hand was caught mid air. Sakura had this look on her face, the kind of look that showed her victim that she knew what she was doing. Sakura slowly started twisting Madison's wrist making it hurt. Sakura looks Madison right in the eye, she twists a little harder and says,

"Not the best idea coffee whore." Sakura gives it one last hard twist and pushed Madison away from her. Madison falls back and lands in Li's arms, amazed and bewildered of what just happened to her. Sakura turned and started walking away. Meilien close behind. Sakura hated when people picked on the helpless, but it pissed her off when they messed with her friends.

Meilien followed close behind Sakura. Bewilderment was spread clear across her face. When Sakura finally stopped Meilien stood in front of her, a hundred questions going through her mind but only one was able to escape.

"How in the hell did you learn how to do that shit?" Sakura smiled slightly. Her adrenaline was going full speed just a few secondes ago, Sakura had to slow it way down before she continued any further. Sakura looked up at Meilien and sighed.

"No questions ok... don't ask me any questions." Was all Sakura said. Meilien just looked at her confusingly but accepted it for now. Meilien figured she would have enough time to learn what just happened. After Sakura calmed down a little, the trio walked towards the gym where they both ran off there frustrations and energy, something they both seriously needed.

The final bell rang and hundred's and hundred's of students filed out of the brick building. Sakura told Meilien that she had a few stops she had to make before she went home. That meant Meilien was walking home alone this time. She didn't mind though, she had so much she had to think of at that time. As Meilien started walking, she heard someone yell for her from behind. Turning around thinking that maybe it was Sakura, she had to sigh disappointedly when she saw Li standing behind her waving lightly.

"Damn." Was all that Meilien said before Li walked up to her.


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sakura walked down the side walk looking up at the falling leaves. So her first day of school wasn't _so_ bad. Sakura rolled her eyes, who in the hell was she kidding, it was awful. She already had enemies by the line full. Sakura pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind when she came up to the familiar sound of "checkmate." She walked to the chess tables. This is why she loved the park, the chess tables and because this is where she did most of her hunting. Sakura sat down at her table and looked at the person sitting across from her.

"Wanna play?" He asked her. He was an older man. Maybe around his middle forties. Sakura dug in her pockets and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Yeah." The man nodded and moved his pawn two spaces forward. The match started.

Meilien walked beside Li as they started to walk through the park. The silence was driving her insane. But she was use to this, this feeling of uneasiness, the awkwardness at holiday gatherings. It has been like this for so long that Meilien couldn't even remember what caused this.

"Madison really didn't mean those things she said." Li said, breaking the silence. Meilien couldn't help but look at the sidewalk. It didn't suprise her that he was standing up for that so-called girlfriend.

"Whatever." Meilien said as she continued walking. Li stopped and looked at Meilien angerly.

"Why don't you just get off her fucking back. She didn't mean what she said so just damn it back off!" Li yelled. Meilien turned too look at Li. Her eyes were now watering but she held back the tears. She wasn't going to be weak, not infront of him.

"Your a very bad fuckin' lier you know that?" Meilien yelled back before turning her back to him and walking away. Li stood their with narrowed eyes. He hated fighting with Meilien, but he couldn't see how the two would ever become as close as they use to be. Li sighed and continued to walk his frustrations off.

Li was in the middle of the park passing the chess tables when something caught his eye. He turned to look at it and saw Sakura. His knee's started shaking and all thoughts that clouded his mind were now gone. Li couldn't understand why, but all frustrations and all worries floated away. What confused Li more was that his legs were walking towards the playing table where Skaura sat. She was playing another man, and by the looks of it she was severly kicking his ass. When Li was in hearing distance he heard Sakura's sweet voice say "Check Mate." The guy frowned but pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and threw it down on the table.

"Good game." The man said and with that he walked away. Sakura put the twenty in her pocket and was about to get up and walk away.

"Wanna play a game?" Li found himself saying. Sakura looked up and her normal frown seemed to deepin when she saw who it was.

"Your seriouse? Someone of your stature can play a "mind game"? Sakura said sarcasticlly. Li couldn't help but smile. No one could ever guess that about him.

"I'm actually the state champ." Li said proudly. Sakura smiled slightly. Li's heart seemed to jerk. _"She has a beautiful smile."_ Li found himself thinking.

"Sure, I'll play a game. Twenty bucks." Li pulled out some crumpeled bills and sat them on the table. The two sat down and started the game. Sakura got to make first move, she moved her knights pawn one space forward. Li watched Sakura intently while she concentrated. Li then moved his Queen's pawn two spaces forward. And so the game continued.

Sakura had to admit, Li was pretty good. Of course something was causing Sakura to have trouble concentrating. Everytime she looked up at Li to see his facial exspression her heart seemed to beat five times faster than normal. She didn't understand it but it was a new feeling. A few rain drops started to fall onto them, soaking them both completely. By this time Sakura couldn't do anything dealing with the game. She couldn't pull her eyes off of Li. His deep amber eyes captured her in a deep abyss. She felt her gaze drop down to his lips. Sakura's mind started wandering what they tasted like, if they were warm. Before she knew it, her body was leaning forward, leaning towards Li's inviting lips.

Li couldn't give a damn about the game anymore. His gaze was stuck on Sakura. Everything he was dealing with that second had to be about Sakura. Her deep emerald pools seemed to search his soul. Secretes hiding so deep in them that Li was almost afraid to ask about it. Her angelic face looked so soft that he couldn't help to raise his hand to stroke her cheek. His gaze finally landed on her lips. Lightly parted as if whispering something to herself. His body automaticlly started leaning into her. The need seemed to grow strong with every passing moment. Li was now touching her face which left them only inches apart. Their lips almost touched when...

Sorry guys... you know I can't give it to you all in one chapter. Continue to read! Love ya!


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sakura could feel Li's hot breath against her lips when a sudden scream pierced the sky. Sakura's adrenaline started to rise. It was time for her first hunting. She quickly pulled away from Li and stood. She dropped the twenty down on the table and then sprinted towards the middle of the park. Li sat there dumbfounded. _"Where is she going? Did the scream scare her off?"_ Li thought to himself. He slowly rose but left the money laying there. He didn't give a damn about the money or the stupid game, he wanted Sakura in his arms. He was about to yell for her when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he flipped it open,

"Yeah?" Li said sharply. He was very aggrivated and worse yet confused. The caller was going to get an earfull if they called for the stupidest reason.

"Hey Li." Li's eyes grew wide. Of all the people to call. His heart rate seemed to slow a lot and his chest almost seemed to hurt. Li sighed and hung his head. Sakura was gone.

"Hi Maddie... what's up?" Li replied.

Sakura ran towards the scream. She was close, her nerves were tingeling. She felt her adrenaline reach its fulliest peak. Rounding the corner Sakura came to a sudden stop so she could take in the scene real quick. There was a young women, maybe around the age of 17 or 18, being held on the neck by a vampire. Sakura felt her body start to trembel. _"This is why I took all that training. This is why my father taught me for hours on end to fight."_ Sakura thought with a smirk on her face. Taking a few steps closer she finally stopped when she was about 6 feet away from him.

"Hey dumbass! How about you pick on someone who will actually fight back?" Sakura yelled, getting the attention of the vampire. The vampire turned, a wild smirk spread across his face. The vampire dropped the girl, who fell to the ground with a thump, and started walking towards Sakura.

"Oh young lady, I'm afraid your mistaken. There wont be any fighting with you. I'm not to hurt you in any way." The vampire said standing about 3 feet away from Sakura. Sakura looked at the vamp confused. _"Can't hurt me in anyway? What in the..."_ Sakura thought but then, it dawned on her

"Mom...I demand you tell me where the hell she is!" Sakura yelled at the vamp. The vamp started to laugh, first chuckeling and then hard core laughing. Sakura felt even more pissed.

"Oh Sakura, it is not yet time for your mother to claim you. She will come, she does promise you that." Sakura's eyes narrowed. This... this _bastard_ was pissing her off beyond control. Sakura then suddenly smiled, causing the vampire to look at her questionly.

"Good, then can you send her a message for me?" Sakura said and with that she jumped in the air and did a left round house kick into the vampires head, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. The vampire looked at her shocked.

"Tell her that I'm ready and waiting. Because once she shows her stupid vampire face, she'll find a stake through her heart along with everyone of her followers. And then it'll be the warewolves turn." The vampire slowly nodded and got up. He turned to run away.

"Oh hey you forgot something!" Sakura yelled. The vamp turned to look at Sakura who already was running at him with a stake. She pushed it through the vamps arm and then did a round house kick once more into the vamps ribs. The vamp fell and cried out in pain. Sakura stood their smiling with delight.

"Now go!" Sakura yelled. The vampire quickly got to his feet and ran off into the night. Sakura watched it go, feeling proud but also something else. Something in her soul felt different. Sakura turned to the girl to make sure she wasn't bit.

"Hey you ok?" Sakura asked. The girl just lightly nodded. _"She's probably in shock. It's not every day you see a face like that."_ Sakura said to herself. Sakura reached down and helped the girl up.

"Thank you... thank you so much. You like, saved my LIFE!" The girl started. Sakura started to feel uncomfortable. She hated when people made a big deal out of the little things she did. Sakura nodded quickly and walked away. Sakura knew that the after-math of the fight was working its way up her body. She felt that her body was slowly starting to shut down, something that happened after every fight she encountered. Sakura just prayed she got into her little brownstone house before everything went black.

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was expecting to be laying in the middle of the park, freezing her ass off. But she was suprisingly warm. Finally setting up, Sakura looked around to find herself in a room. A very cozy room. She was covered up with a heavy blanket and she was missing her shoes and coat. Sakura heard a sigh and looked at the other side of the room. On a chair slept Li. Sakura found herself blushing. _"He must have followed me when I ran off. He didn't hear anything did he? He didn't see anything did he?"_ Sakura couldn't help thinking. She quietly got out of the bed and walked over to where Li sat. His brown hair hung over his closed eyes, Sakura fought the urge to push them back out of his face. His eye lashed were long, Sakura sighed. She turned to leave when she heard Li mumble something. She turned to see him slowly starting to wake up. Sakura found herself smiling. _"He's so cute when he's waking up."_ Sakura thought. Then she mentally kicked herself. _"Where in the hell did that come from! He's off limits, he's with that coffee wench. He's just like those preppy people!"_ Sakura thought. By this time Li was awake and looking at her, smiling. Sakura lightly smiled back. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up next to Li Syaoran.

"Nice." Sakura mumbled, daydreaming for the scene for the slightest moment.


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Li stared at Sakura as she lightly smiled. Sakura's hair was slightly messy from sleeping. Her eyes looked as if they were sparkling. Something he never seen before.

"Hi." Li said a little above a whisper. He could tell that Sakura felt uncomfortable. Who could blame her, she woke up in a unknown place.

"Uh... Hi." Sakura answered. Li stood up and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed Sakura shoes and her coat.

"I...uh... looked for you after our chess match." Li said walking up to Sakura with her things. Sakura grunted slightly. Just as she feared, he saw the whole thing.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked quickly. Li dropped the stuff on the chair and then walked so he stood infront of Sakura.

"When I found you, you were... uh... asking this girl in she was alright. She said something about you saving her life. You walked away and collasped on the sidewalk not to far away. The girl was going to call 911 but I told her I would just take you back to my house and take care of you." Li said. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. _"He didnt see me fight. He didn't hear the things I said to that fuckin' vamp."_ Sakura said to herself.

"Ok...good." Was all Sakura said before walking over to her stuff and gathering it up. She walked over to the door and stopped. She turned and looked at Li.

"Well thanks for everything I guess." Sakura said simply and started to walk out. Li didn't want it to end like that. He wanted her around longer. He wanted to continue to look into those emerald eyes.

"Wait Sakura!" Li said quickly. Sakura turned and looked at him confusingly. Li walked up to her and looked at her. He smiled slightly.

"Do you think that we can uh.. be friends. Like maybe hang out and stuff?" Li stated. Sakura looked at him in shock. _ "He wants to be friends?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Um...sure. Sounds good." Sakura said. She turned and walked to the door. Li followed close behind. He opened the door and gasped out loud.

"MEILIEN!"

Meilien looked from Sakura to Li and back again. She had to close her eyes and open them again just to make sure she was seeing right. She was. Sakura was over at Li's house.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Meilien yelled. Sakura was confused. She had no idea what was going on but she had to get home before her foster parents got to worried.

"Ok I'm going. Later." Sakura said and walked out the door leaving Li and Meilien alone.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Meilien demanded again. Li narrowed his eyes.

"Whats it to you anyways? Why the hell are you here?" Li retorted. Meilien's glare suddenly disappeared. She almost seemed sad.

"I was coming here to try and fix things up between us. To forget the past and try to be a "normal" family again. But I see I was totally stupid! Stay away from my friend Li. I sware, you come close to Sakura..." Meilien let it trail off. Her glare returned and something with it. Li wasn't sure what but it looked a whole lot like hurt.

"I'm not..." Li started but Meilien cut him off.

"I said stay away. Don't talk to her, don't even fuckin' look at her. You have your own "group". Stay the hell away from mine!" And with that, Meilien walked off leaving Li totally speechless. Li shut the door and walked into his bedroom. He stared at his bed and he couldn't help a smirk that spreaded its way across his face.


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Natashia**- "If I were human, I would probably be missing my family right now. My darling husband Landon was my life. When I saw him for the first time I knew I was in love. We actually met on a mission. His group needed back up so my group went in. We were both captians of the team, and from that moment, we were in love. We married a year later and moved into a little cottage. There we had our first and only child. Sakura. My lovely daughter. She was beautiful. We treated her like normal parents treated their children, but we knew Sakura was special. We first got the idea that she was unique when she started walking at the age of 7 months. By the time she was 5 she knew how to play chess like a pro. We finally got her tested and we figured out that she was smart. Really smart. We also learned that he genes were lacking one gene. The fear gene. Sakura couldn't fear anything. No, we didn't see the big deal at the time but one night when someone tried to mug us and Sakura walked right up to him, we knew that we had a problem. We had the doctors run more test but there was nothing they could do. So we left it alone. Then a few years later my husband and I got placed on a special assignment. They called it "project night walkers". We were suppose to kill all vampires and warewolves. In doing so the war between the two would end and homans could walk saftly at night. But instead our group was jumped and well... that's how I'm here now. But you want to hear the most ironic part? My daughter, my Sakura, is out to hunt me and my kind. She has used her techniques that her father and I taught her when she was young. Its almost funny on how this could actually end my life. Notice that I said _almost._ Sakura wont kill me. She will join me. Sakura will be at my side during the final war between warewolves and vampires. With Sakura on our team, we will come out victoress. Yes, I miss my old human ways, but being what I am now, being a vampire, I have learned to adjust to the many rules of being such a creature. To survive on human blood, to walk in the shadows and strike swiftly. I do not regret for what or who I am. Sakura may not accept this now but she will learn to. For what kind of person could kill their own mother. Diffenetly not Sakura. Right?


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

Sakura was on her 3rd week of school. She seemed to become really close with Meilien now. Sakura almost saw them having a friendship type of thing. A few days after Sakura left Li's house, Meilien came up to her and told Sakura that Li was a backstabber and all around trouble maker. Meilien warned Sakura to stay away from Li if she didn't want to get hurt. So Sakura tried to stay away from him but every night she found herself thinking of Li. She found herself wanting to be with Li. After a while this really started pissing Sakura off. She was trained to never get distracted and that was exact what Li Syaoran was doing. He was getting under her skin. Sakura didn't understand what the hell was going on. But it irritated her so much that she actually purposly got into fights with vampires just to get rid of her frustration.

Sakura stood at her locker getting out her spanish book when someone came up behind her and yelled "BOO." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to see Meilien laughing histarically.

"Did I scare you?" Meilien asked between laughs. Sakura lightly shook her head no and turned back to her locker. She yanked out her spanish book and then slammed her locker door shut.

"Did you study for Mrs. Diaz's test today. I heard its really hard. People say that no one has passed it yet!" Meilien was saying as they walked down the hallway.

"No, I didn't study..." Sakura started until someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around. There stood Li. Sakura's stomach suddenly started to hurt. It felt like she was about to throw up right there.

"Uh...hi Sakura...hi Meilien. Mind if I walk to class with you?" Li said nicely. Meilien looked at him shocked. Something was seriously going on here and Meilien wanted to know what.

"Uh... yeah.. sure." Meilien stated slowly. The three walked along side one another with Sakura in the middle.

"So, why didn't you study for Mrs. Diaz's test?" Li asked. Sakura glanced at Li and smiled.

"I never study for anything. Its a big waiste of time. The way I see it, if I'm suppose to know the shit, I'll remember it after the teacher told me about it the first time." Sakura started simply. Both Li and Meilien looked at her suprised.

"Some wiz kid you are!" Meilien joked. Li laughed as they walked into the classroom. Li sat next to Sakura and Meilien and took out his homework. Maybe today wouldn't be to bad after all.

Madison wallked through the halls looking for Li. She was about to give up when she saw Li standing next to Sakura and Meilien talking and laughing. Madison felt as if someone smack her upside her head. Was she seriously going to lose Li to her. Was Li going to dump her for that, amazon bitch. Madison sniffed back the tears as reality sank in. Her relationship was basiclly over with Li. But that didn't mean she was going to be more nice with Sakura, oh no. It meant that from the day they actually break up, Sakura's life would be hell. She followed Li and the girls towards their classroom where Li and Meilien already walked in. "SAKURA!" Madison yelled. Madison saw Sakura turn and frown. Madison finally reached Sakura's side. By that time Sakura was leaning against the wall looking irritated.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Madison said right away. Sakura rolled her eyes. She sat up and walked closer to Madison.

"I'm Sakura, who are you?" Madison's eyes narrow. Sakura was really trying Madison's last nerve.

"You know what you amazonian bitch, you should go back to the hole that you crawled out of... there isn't one damn person in this fuckin' school that wants you around. Madison yelled into Sakura's face. Sakura took a step closer. She almost had enough of this preppy bitch. By this time Li stepped out the door. Giving Madison a not to pleasant look.

"Leave me friends alone Madison!" Li said simple. Madison snorted. He was defending her.

"Friend? Don't you mean crush, or your obsession?" Madison shot back. Li's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. That's when Sakura stepped in again.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about." Sakura stated into Madison's made up face. Madison smiled. Taking pride in what she was about to say.

"Oh yes I do." Madison said again. Sakura had enough. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Whatever you say coffee bitch" Sakura retorted. She was good with come backs, really good come backs. Madison's rage grew intense. Before she knew it, her fist was swinging towards Sakura's face. In seconds her fist made contact with Sakura's cheek, causing a nasty sound of flesh hitting flesh _hard._

Sakura stumbeled back a few steps. The bitch just hit her. The coffee bitch just swung her manicured hands at Sakura's face. Sakura looked at Madison through narrowed eyes. Madison was going to regret she ever did that.


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Li looked at Madison shocked. Madison just hit Sakura. The same Madison who was afraid of walking in the rain because she just curled her hair, the same Madison who couldn't touch anything 2 hours after getting her nails done because she was afraid the paint wasn't fully dry. This Madison just swung and hit Sakura across the face. Of course Li wasn't worried about Sakura being hurt. It would take a lot more than that to hurt this strong willed girl. Li looked at Sakura and saw something flash in her eyes. No it wasn't hurt, no it wasn't pain. No, it was nothing like those. Instead it was rage, it was a type of madness that assassians have before killing someone. Before Li knew it, Sakura pounced towards Madison. Li quickly grabbed Sakura around the waist and turned so Sakura faced the opposite direction of Madison.

"Calm down Sakura...calm down." Li repeated. Sakura stood in his arms, body tense and trembeling. Li turned to Madison, looking at her like a disgusting thing. Li then turned Sakura in his arms and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Go into class Sakura. Go sit down and save me a seat." Sakura glanced at Madison, the rage and anger still there. Sakura backed out of Li's arms and pointed to Madison.

"This isn't over coffee bitch, this is way not over." Sakura said with a evil drawl. She then turned around and walked into class. Li watched her sit down. He heard Madison's sigh of relief. Li quickly turned on Madison suprising her by his visable anger.

"You and I need to talk tonight." Madison looked almost scared. But she knew, somehow, that this was coming. She was about to defend herself when Li cut her off.

"We need to talk about our "relationship". Madison stared at him as he turned around and also walked into his class, leaving Madison unable to say anything. But what Madison didn't understand was why she wasn't crying, or why she was smiling. She turned on her heels and walked to her class that she was now late for.

Meilien sat and watched the scene unplay itself in front of her. Li wasn't defending Madison, oh no, he was defending Sakura. But why? Meilien didn't understand it, not until he saw the way Li held Sakura when he was trying to calm her down. _"He likes her. He's falling for Sakura!"_ Meilien thought. A smile spreaded its way across Meilien's face. Her cousin was falling for her friend. Maybe things would start coming back to normal. Maybe the family that Meilien hoped that her and Li would be will come true.

Li sat next to Sakura, watching her tap her foot repeatedly. He could almost see the frustration steaming off of her. He looked at the clock, _"Only ten minutes till lunch."_ Li looked over at his cousin who was scribbling on her homework. Li then heard the thumping of a chair and then saw Sakura walking out of the class. The teacher looked at her dumbfoundly.

"She uh.. thought she was going to get sick. I'll go and make sure she's ok." Li said quickly. He stood up and followed her out the door. He jogged a few steps and finally caught up with Sakura.

"Sakura slow down, is everything alright, Sakura...stop!" Li said. Sakura quickly turned around and stared at Li. For some reason he felt like he was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Why in the hell did you fuckin' stop me from kicking that bitches ass?" Sakura started walking up to Li. She stood so close to Li that he could actually smell that toothpaste that she used that morning.

"I know what you can do to people Sakura. I didn't want Madison to end up to the same way even though she deserves it." Li stated before thinking. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you know what I can do?" Sakura said cooly. Li was about to mentally kick himself again when someone stopped next to him. He looked over to see Madison grinning.

"Hi." Meilien said. Both Li and Sakura looked at her like she was crazy or something. Meilien didn't wait for an answer. Instead she wrapped her skinny little arm around Li's and started dragging him away.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute cousin dear?" Li barely got a word out while Meilien drug him to the lunch room.

"What in the hell are you doing Meilien." Li said quickly after seeing that no one was in the room.

"I know." Meilien said. Her smile was wide and full. Li looked at her confused.

"You know... what?" Li said obviously lost. Meilien giggled.

"Not what cousin, who." Meilien then giggled more when the look of realization hit his face. "I know you like Sakura!"


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Meilien went to Li's house that night. She had _a lot_ to talk about with him. Like the fact of him liking Sakura and when it happened. They sat on Li's couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, what are you going to do with Madison?" Meilien asked. Li looked up at her with a irritated look.

"She's on her way over now, I think I'm going to end it. Not just because I like Sakura but because its just meant to happen." Li said. He took a sip of his tea when there was a knock on his door.

"That's probably her. If you want to you can hide out in my room until I'm finish. It shouldn't take long." Meilien nodded and walked back to Li's room with her tea. Li walked to the door sighing before opening it.

"Hi." Madison said smiling. Li smiled back weakly. He invited Madison in who went straight for the couch and sat down. Li followed but he sat in the chair farthest away from her.

"Madison, I think that this... relationship... isn't working out." Li started. Madison sniffed but there was no sign of tears. Li hung his head, he hated this part of a unsuccessful relationship, but it had to be done.

"It has nothing to do with you directly. Things weren't really working out. It was good in the beginning but, after 6 months...it just went down hill. I'm really sorry Maddie." Madison sniffed again, this time tears streaking her cheeks.

"Of course it has nothing to do with me, it has to deal with that bitch. That stupid whore Sakura. Well she can have your sorry ass because I don't want it anymore." Madison yelled before standing. She walked to Li's door and opened it.

"I expect to have my things back that are here to." Madison then walked out the door and slammed it shut. Li sighed. _"Well, that wasn't so bad."_ Li thought. He then stood up and walked back to his room where he found Meilien sitting on his bed playing a video game. Li smiled. Things actually seemed "normal."

Sakura walked through the park. It was dark now, her hunting always started when the sun went down. That's when the vampires came out. That's when the human race was deffenceless and she was their only hope. Sakura walked by the fountain that was placed in the middle of the park. Ever since the encounter with Madison, Sakura seemed to be very distracetd. Which bugged her. When she had something to do it annoyed the hell out of her when a whole other thing was on her mind. Sakura stopped at the fountain and looked into it. Her reflection was fuzzy. The ripples from the trickling water made her look unclear, almost not whole. Sakura sighed. That's almost how she felt anymore. Not whole. A scream cut into her thoughts. Her adrenaline started rising. _"Its time!"_ Sakura thought. She then sprinted towards the scream. It wasn't that far away. Just a few more secondes and she would be there. She rounded the corner and there, knelt on the ground was a vampire. The vampire was hovered over a girl.

"Hey. Over here." Sakura yelled, trying to get the vamps attention. The vampires hear turned quickly. "Yeah bitch I'm talking to you. Stop picking on helpless little girls. Pick on someone who can actually kick your sorry blonde ass." The girl vampire seemed pissed at these words. Sakura smirked. _"Good. Now she'll charge at me and it'll be a done deal." _ Sakura thought to herself as the vamp stood up, leaving the girl laying on the ground.

"Your Natashia's daughter, aren't you?" The vampire said. Sakura frowned. She hadn't heard that name in a while. The vampire snorted. "I don't care that she wants you alive, you will be mine tonight!" And with that the vampire charged. Sakura dogged her forward attack. She spun around quickly to kick the vampire in the back of the head. The vampire fell to the ground. She growled loudly and shot back up. Sakura smirked. The vampire charged again but this time Sakura did a spinning kick into the side of her head, causing the vampire to stop right in it's tracks and fall to the ground once more. This time Sakura hovered over the vampire, not allowing it to stand.

"I told you I could kick your ass, just like I will with every single one of your kind." Sakura then staked the vampire watching it turn to dust. _"Don't worry mother, you'll get yours. You will get the same treatment the rest of your minnons have reseved. I will show you no mercy." _Sakura thought. She walked over to the girl who was now standing. Her hair was messed up. She was also a little cut up. But what got Sakura the most was who this girl was.

"Coffee Bitch." Sakura was staring into the eyes of Madison, the girl who she just saved.


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Madison's body trembeled. She was attacked by some...some _monster_ and out of all the people in the world Sakura was the one who saved her. Madison suddenly had tons of questions to ask her. Where she learned to fight like that and what in the hell just attacked her. But the question that first slipped her lips was,

"Why did you save me?" Sakura didn't respond at first. She didn't know how to. What was she suppose to tell her, that vampires killed her family and now she was out to kill them all. Sakura highly doubted that would go over well.

"I uh...heard someone scream and I just thought I should help." Sakura replied. Madison stepped closer to Sakura.  
"But you hate me, I have done nothing but treat you like shit since the moment you walked into the school." Sakura shrugged. She looked at Madison who had tears running down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, its just. I almost died and... you... you are the person who saved me." Madison whipped away her tears as she looked at Sakura, Sakura thought she saw compasion in her eyes. Sakura almost thought she saw the look of friendship. _"I must be going mad."_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah, what luck huh. I'll do you a favor..." But before Sakura continued Madison was already shacking her head no and cutting Sakura off.

"No Sakura...no. I'm amazed. I treated you like shit, I've called you names and done things to you that are unimaginable and you still find it in your heart to rescue me. I owe you." Sakura was taken back. Madison, owed her. This was a different way of looking at things. "Sakura, can we...talk...like more often?" Sakura thought she was hearing wrong.

"You.. want to hang out... with me?" Madison nodded. Sakura was doubtful. There is no way Madison could go through a sudden "change". There was no way right?

"When that...that thing almost killed me. I was thinking about all the stuff I've done. I was thinking about who would save me if it was possible. I'm sorry for ever doing anything to you Sakura. I'm sorry that I've been a total out bitch to you." Sakura couldn't help but to actually feel bad for Madison.

"Would you...like to get a coffee?" Sakura asked. It suprised her at first but then, what the hell.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot." Sakura and Madison the walked to the nearest cafe', both hoping for a strong coffee.

Meilien walked out of Li's house. Things seemed to be really looking up for them. They actually talked for hours, like they use to when they were young. They sat and played video games for over 2 hours. Li wanted her to come back whenever she wanted to. They were going to be a family again. They were going to spend the holidays together again, they were going to celebrate birthdays like normal families do. The Meilien's smile widen even more. Li liked Sakura. Something very unexpected but also great. She needed to figure out some ways to get them together though. Meilien decided to play matchmaker. She was sure Sakura wouldn't mind. She walked through Chinatown and made a sudden stop. There, in a small cafe' sat Madison and Sakura. Meilien suprised by this but her curiosity got the best of her. Meilien walked into the cafe' and right to their table.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Meilien asked the two girls. Suprisingly enough, the both didn't look mad.

"Hey Meilien, sit down. I'll get you a coffee." Madison said signaling the waiter. Meilien sat down and Madison explained to Meilien what happeend. Sakura tried to tell Meilien that it wasn't as big as Madison was saying but Madison continued to drag on. By the end of the night, they all walked home on talking terms.

Ok sorry guys if this chapter is kinda weired. I couldn't think of any other way of Sakura, Madison and Meilien of becoming friends. Or atleast on talking terms. I'll try and make the next chapter a little more clear.


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**MEILIEN**- "So tonight was _really_ weired. I started off over at Li's talking to him about him liking Sakura and how he was going to dump Madison to ending up in a cafe' with Sakura and Madison talking as if we've known each other for years. Well, I guess I could break this down for you all to understand just a little better. When I walked into the cafe' Madison was talking about some monster that attacked her. Sitting across from her was Sakura. I thought they hated each other. When they noticed me standing there, they both said their hello's and asked me to join them. So I sat and drank a coffee with them. It was silent for a few seconds and then I finally asked the big question that has been floating around waiting to be asked. I asked Sakura and Madison what they were doing sitting at the _same_ table together. Sakura looked actually kind of confused, like she really didn't know the answer to that. Madison smiled. This suprised the hell out of me. Madison actually smiled at something _I_ said. I was on a roll. That's when Madison told me what Sakura did. Sakura fought off this...thing... and saved Madison's life. Yeah I realize that she's probably throwing this so out of wack its not funny. But what was really odd was that I actually asked Madison some personal questions. Like about her life and where she lived and about her family. It was really weired. Sakura seemed to steer clear of the family questions though. I wasn't sure why that was though. I guess that's something I need to try to get the "warrior princess" to open up to me about. Before any of us left though, we exchanged phone numbers. Madison promised she would call soon. So now here I am, laying at home on my bed thinking of how bizzare and twisted this really is. Maybe I'll give her a call tomorrow since it is a Saturday. I wonder how Li is going to take it when he finds out that I'm actually on talking terms with his ex-girlfriend. Oh he's a big boy, he'll be find. But basiclly it goes Sakura saved Madison, Madison realized that Sakura isn't really that bad and I met up with them in the middle. So what's really blowin' my mind is the fact that we are on talking terms. Like the kind of term where we talk inside and outside of school. Like call each other about the stupidest things kind of talk. It's weired because wouldn't Webster define this as a "friendship"?

Hey guys... yeah this is a short one... sorry. The next one will be longer...I promise!


	17. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Meilien sat on her bed thinking. She was almost to excited to go to sleep. She reached over to her night stand where her cell phone sat and dialed Sakura's number. After a fewrings someone answered.

"HELLO?" Someone said very meanly. Meilien was taken back for a few seconds.

"Uh yeah is Sakura there" Meilien said still trying to be nice. Meilien could hear the guy sigh very heavely.

"Damn kids, do you realize what time it is?" The man said grumply. Meilien was about to respond when there was a click on the other end. The man hung up on her.

"Ok that was _really_ rude." Meilien said. She then sat their for a few secondes and then another number popped in her head. She quickly dialed it on her phone. It rang a few times and then was answered.

"Hello?" Meilien smiled. Its been a while since she called this number.

"Hey Li, I thought I would just tell..." Meilien started but was quickly cut off.

"Oh sorry Meilien...someone just screamed outside my building. I'm going to go check it out real quick." With that the line went dead. Meilien sighed. _"So maybe I should just try to go to sleep."_ Meilien said to herself.

Li ran out of his building just in time to see Sakura being hit extremely hard. So hard that she flew across the room. Li automaticlly ran to where Sakura landed. But when he was only 5 feet away, Sakura quickly jumped and ran towards the man, putting a stake through his heart. Before Li's eyes, the man that she staked turned into dust and blew away with the night breeze. Li was in shock. _"How can a man turn to dust?"_ Li thought to himself. Sakura flipped her hair back and turned to see Li stairing at her.

"You did know about that night." Sakura said walking up to Li. Li saw that Sakura had cuts on her face, and a bruise starting on her cheek.

"Yes, I did see you that night. But I'm not following you or spying." Li said in defence. By this time Sakura and Li were standing right in front of each other. Li stared into Sakura's eye. There was this urge inside of him that he couldn't fight. So, he leaned in and kissed Sakura.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked when Li pulled away. Li searched her face and finally answered.

"I couldn't help it. I...I just wanted to." Sakura looked deeply into his amber eyes. Then before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around Li's neck and was kissing him. Sakura pulled back after a few moments.

"Shit." Sakura said almost screaming. Li looked at her rather confusedly.

"What?" Sakura looked away. Tears stinging her eyes. She then turned back towards Li.

"I can't get destracted, if I do, she'll only use that against me." Sakura said looking down at the ground. Tears still threating to spill over.

"Who?" Li asked. Sakura shook her head. A single tear falling down her cheek.

"My mother. She'll do anything to make me join her. Now she has a tool. Now she has a way." Sakura went to walk away. But Li grabbed Sakura's arm and turned her around.

"I didn't mean to get in your way Sakura, I just..." Sakura smiled.

"I know what your going to say Li and I want this to happen to but it can't, not yet. Not until I kill her." Sakura said. Li wipped the tear away. Bringing Sakura closer.

"I want to help." Li said. He didn't want her to slip away. She meant much to him already.

"No!" Sakura said praticlly yelling. Li was taken back by her quick answer but smiled still.

"Huh, your a very domanint girl." Sakura smiled very slyly. She grabbed Li's shirt and leaned in close.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into." Sakura said in a whisper. Li smiled back flirtatiously.

"Oh I do. Do you..." He was cut off by someone grabbing his arm. Sakura tried to reach for Li but was held back by 3 other vampires. Once the women that grabbed Li was far enough away from Sakura, the 3 vamps ran away, in the same direction as Li and his kidnapper. Sakura quickly ran after them.

"Fuck! I knew it!" Sakura yelled running. She got as far as she could before backing down and falling to her knee's crying.

"Now, now you die!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fists into the sidewalk. Tears of frustration falling down her cheeks. Her mother just got the tool.


	18. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Li laid on the cold floor. The people that grabbed him threw him there after they were done kicking and spitting on him. He could now hear people talking in the distance. He wasn't sure where he was or if he was going to die in the matter of minutes. All he could think about was Sakura. They kissed, Li actually got to taste Sakura's lips. Sakura wanted the same thing as he did, but something stood in their way. Not really something, someone. Her mom. Li didn't understand the full story yet, he wasn't sure if he ever would. He just wished that he could see Sakura one last time and tell her. Tell her how he felt. Li continued to think about Sakura until someone walked up to him, speaking in some bizarre language. He then got another kick in the side. He was sure he had a few broken ribs. His nose was bleeding but wasn't broke. The person that stood over him said something else. This time in english.

"Do you love her Li. Do you love my daughter?" Li reseved another kick before he heard the person walking away. Laughter was heard in the backround. They were laughing at him. But for some reason, Li answered.

"Yes, I do love Sakura." Then Li blacked out.

Sakura ran through the park towards Madison's house. She didn't want anyone really involved but Sakura knew she couldn't do this herself. She needed some help. She finally reached Meilien's front door. Without hesitation she banged on the door forcefully. After a few moments the front light came on and the door opened to show Meilien in her PJ's looking at Sakura as if she was crazy.

"What in the fuckin' hell are you doing Sakura. Do you not realize..." But Meilien was cut off when Sakura pushed past her and into the house. Meilien shut the door and turned to Sakura only to see her covered in her own blood.

"I need you help Meilien." Sakura said sadly. Meilien walked up to her and looked at her cuts and scrapes.

"What happened to you?" Meilien asked but Sakura quickly shook her head.

"No time, can you help me or not?" Sakura said rushingly. Meilien nodded quickly.

"Of course I can help you, what's going on?" Meilien said grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her towards the bathroom to where Sakura could get cleaned up.

"Li's been kidnapped and before you get histarical, I know who did it." Sakura said wiping the blood off her face. Meilien folded her arms.

"Who?" Meilien asked. Sakura sighed and looked at Meilien through the mirror. At first Sakura seemed to draw back. Meilien knew she hated to talk about her past but her cousin's life was in danger.

"WHO?" Meilien pushed again. Sakura looked down and clinched the sink hard.

"My mom. I know your going to have trouble believing this but, my mom's a vampire. She use to work for the CIA on a special mission. She was suppose to end a war that involved the vampires but instead she was turned into one. She killed my father and ever since she's been after me, wanting me to become a _thing_ like her. But I wont become a monster so I've fought off all her minions until now. They got the only weakness I have." Sakura said looking back into the mirror back at herself. Sakura looked at herself in disgust. It was her fault that Li was in danger and now she was going to fix it.

"So your telling me that your mom is a mythical creature that hunts at night and is holding my cousin captive?" Sakura slowly nodded. She should have known that no one would understand her. She had to fight this thing alone.

"So that means we're going to need stakes and crosses and garlic..." Meilien went on saying somethings that vampires were suppoes to be weak by. Sakura smiled.

"You know half that stuff is a myth. Garlic doesn't bother vampires and neither do crosses. The stake would have to do." Meilien nodded but then looked at Sakura worriedly.

"The two of us isn't going to be enough to fight off an army of vampires Sakura. We're going to need help." Sakura knew Meilien was right and she had the right person in mind. Sakura grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. After a few rings there was an answer.

"Hello?" Someone said rather sleeply. Sakura looked at Meilien and smiled. She had a plan.

"Madison, I need you help."


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Madison called a cab and was heading towards Meilien's house. A half an hour ago she got a call from Sakura saying that she needed help. That Li was in trouble. Madison quickly shot out of bed, dressed and headed towards Meiliens. She couldn't help to think of what trouble Li could be in. When the cab finally pulled up to Meilien's house she quickly paid the driver and got out. The cab pulled away, looking for another rider. Madison walked up to the door but before she could knock, Meilien opened that door.

"Thanks for coming." Meilien said stepping aside to let Madison in. Madison walked in and saw Sakura sitting on Meilien's couch holding an ice pack to her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" Madison asked walking up to Sakura and sitting next to her. Sakura slightly smirked but shook her head.

"There isn't time to discuss that." Sakura said. Meilien nodded and sat across from the two girls after shutting the door.

"We need to figure out how to get Li back from those damn vampires." Meilien said. Madison looked at Meilien like she was stupid. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle.

"Vampires?" Madison said. Meilien and Sakura both nodded. Sakura sighed realizing that she will have to tell Madison her life story too.

"Ok, I guess I should start from the top. My mom and dad worked for the CIA. They both has a special assignment where they were suppose to end a war that involved vampires. But the vampires actually knew that they were coming and suprised my parents and their team. So the CIA team were all killed except my mom, well in a matter of speaking. They captured my mom and turned her into one of them. After she was a full vampire, they had my mom kill my father, her husband. Now my mom is after me wanting me to become a vampire so I can stand beside her as the war once again starts between the vampires and the warewolves. I normally didn't let my mother find any of my_ "weaknessess" _but..." Sakura stopped. She wasn't sure if she should tell everyone what her weakness was. Madison stared at Sakura like she was just slapped. Meilien waited for Madison's reaction.

"So wait. Your telling me that Li was kidnapped by your mother because he likes you." Madison said. Sakura nodded as well did Meilien. Sakura couldn't believe that Madison actually put the pieces together.

"So Li does like you. I knew it!" Meilien said smiling. Sakura held back a blush. It wasn't every day that someone talked about her "love" life. Madison looked saden for a few seconds but then smiled.

"Hold onto him Sakura, he's a good guy. Him and I, we just weren't right." Madison said smiling. Sakura looked down to her feet and nodded slightly.

"Ok, this isn't getting us to how to save Li. Sakura has an idea but..." Meilien started. Madison looked at first Meilien and then Sakura then back again.

"But...?" Madison pushed on. Meilien smiled. She looked at Sakura who was also smiling.

"Why do I feel like this plan is going to be bad?" Madison asked. Meilien and Sakura started laughing leaving Madison confused.

Li woke up on the same cold, damp floor. He was hoping that this was just a bizarre and weired dream, but no, of course not. He was in some real deep shit. Li layed there still hearing that weired language. It pissed Li off that he didn't know what they were saying. Li took in a deep breath but felt a sudden sharp pain in his side. He forgot about his ribs, now he knew that his ribs were broken. Great! Just what he _didn't_ need. He heard the footsteps walk up to him.

"He's looking pale. Britt, tend to his wounds. We need him alive!" He heard a women say that was now standing over him. _"Could that be Sakura's mom?"_ Li asked himself. He felt himself being picked up by two people, one on each side.

"Sakura will find me. She'll kill you and everyone like you." Li said to who he thought was Sakura's mom. He saw the women's eyes narrow. She walked up to Li and took his face in her hands.

"Sakura is a strong girl, but she has weaknessess like every other human. Her weakness just so happens to be you. I would have never known that my one and only daughter would fall in love. Something so pethitic and deficient. Once she is standing by my side, she will _never_ have another weakness. And you...you will regret ever looking at her." The women then turned on her heals and walked away. Li looked at the womens retreating form with narrow eyes.

"That's what you think bitch." Li said beneath his breath. She obviously didn't know her own daughter.


	20. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Madison walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of hot coffee. Meilien decided to make some before they continued the discussion on how to save Li.

"Ok, this plan. Are you going to tell me or am I suppose to guess?" Madison joked. Sakura sat on the couch, her legs crossed indian style.

"OK...the plan is actually pretty simple. Sakura is going to teach us the basic ways of killing a vampire. Then the three of us are going to go to Sakura's mom and fight the vampires, getting Li back." Meilien said simply. Madison suddenly chocked on her coffee when she was taking a sip.

"You're expecting me to kill vampires." Madison said wiping her mouth off with her sleeve. Sakura placed her coffee down on the table and looked at both Madison and Meilien seriously.

"Yes, I am expecting you to fight them. I will teach you basic moves, blocks and tactics on how to defeat vampires. But we don't have much time so if we're going to do this. We need to start now." Sakura said standing up. Madison and Meilien both stood to feeling pumped.

"OK boss where do we start." Meilien said jokingly. Madison laughed as Sakura looked at Meilien. The three then cleared the living room ready for _"basic training."_

An hour later Madison and Meilien knew how to do a roundhouse kick, a jump kick, a upper cut and how to stake a vampire just right. Sakura was amazed at how quickly the two learned the moves but she just figured it was because they were fighting for a cause. For Li's cause. Sakura looked at the two as they practiced one more time the moves that they just learned.

"Ok, I think we're ready. But we're going to have to change clothes so we're almost invisible. Dark color clothes." Sakura said. They needed to be as stealthy as possible. Madison sudden smiled.

"I have some clothes at home, I made them myself. I think it'll work." Sakura and Meilien nodded. They called a cab and went to Madison's house.

Li's sides were now taped so it didn't hurt too much now. He was now in a room that was a little warmer, he was lying on a couch and covered. He lay there, thinking of how he could escape or let Sakura know where he was. He couldn't help but to think of Sakura's mom. _"What war is she talking about? Why does Sakura hate her mom so much? Does Sakura really want to kill her?"_ Li heard the door open; he sat up and saw the same women walk in that he was talking to before. The women he now knew as "Sakura's mom".

"I sent a messenger to tell Sakura where she can find you. She'll come for you I know. Something I still don't understand. Once she gets here, you are free to leave." The women said. Li stared at the women evilly.

"So Sakura's walking into a trap. I won't let you hurt her, you'll have to get through me first bitch!" Li yelled at the women. Sakura's mom was taken back at first. But then she smiled.

"I'm giving you the chance to walk out of this warehouse unhurt. If you decide to interfere then I will take back my statement and have you killed." The women said forcefully. Li didn't flinch a bit. He didn't care what happened to him, as nothing or no one hurt Sakura.

"Why does Sakura hate you so much that she wants to kill you?" Li asked hoping to strike yet another nerve. Her face dropped, she seemed almost sad.

"Things were normal before when she was younger. We were such a happy family. Her father and I worked for the CIA and always had to leave for weeks on end. Well the agency made a special team for this one mission, to end a war. We went in guns ready, full of special bullets to end the lives of the demons, the vampires. Well they attacked first. They captured me and made me watch as they slaughtered my team. Then before I knew it, I was one of them. My new leader ordered me to kill my husband so, I did. The CIA took Sakura away; throwing her into foster homes that weren't suite for her. So I tried to get her back but I never got her in time. But now, now I can. Now I have the bait and she will not leave you to die. She can't fear, not even death." The mother said. Li stared at her in shock. Sakura's mom was a vampire; her mother killed her father. No wonder Sakura wanted her dead. Li suddenly felt like he wanted to cry for Sakura's pain.

Sakura, Meilien and Madison were ready for the fight for Li's life. They all went to Madison's house and changed into a pair of leather black pants with a black tank top. All three had trench coats to go over it. The three started walking into the park when someone yelled.

"Sakura!" They turned to see a women standing by a tree with a smile on her face. The trio walked up to the women making sure they kept their distance.

"Where is Li?" Sakura demanded. The women laughed. She threw the cigarette that she was smoking on the ground and took a step closer to the girls.

"He's with your mom waiting for you in the warehouse by the harbor. But you're the only one who can go. The other two must stay or Li will die." Meilien narrowed her eyes at her. She wanted to drive a stake so far into this bitch's heart.

"What's the warehouse number?" Madison asked trying to keep her cool. The women smiled and lit another cigarette. Taking a deep drag, she exhaled slowly.

"Warehouse 42-B. Its on the southern corner." The women said. She then took another deep drag and exhaled. This time in Sakura's face. Sakura narrowed her eyes. This bitch was really getting on her nerves.

"That can kill you." Sakura said. She glared at the women, as she looked at Sakura confused. The women then shrugged and took another puff.

"Yeah, a lot of things can." Sakura smirked. She slowly brought her hand behind her and grabbed a stake out of her back pocket.

"Especially us." With that, Sakura jumped up and drove the stake through the heart of the vampire. The women yelped but suddenly turned into dust. Sakura turned to Madison and Meilien and smiled.

"Let's go save Li." Meilien said. The trio the started walking towards the harbor and to the guy that needed them the most.


	21. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Sakura, Meilien and Madison reached the harbor. They could see that there were no guards and nothing that looked like a trap. So Sakura signaled for them to move in closer. When they got next to the warehouse, they looked through the window to see a few vampires sitting around a table playing poker. A few more sat in front of a television to watch a football game.

"Perfect. They aren't expecting us. This is where we make our grand entrance. But first, we need to find Li so one person can keep him safe." Sakura said. The trio moved to another window. There lay Li on a couch. His sides tapped and dry blood stained his shirt.

"Meilien, you go through the window and protect Li. I'm sure once Madison and I bust through the door they'll go to Li to kill him." Meilien nodded. Sakura and Madison went back to the door. They stood and locked arms. Sakura then looked at Meilien.

"On the count of 3." Meilien nodded. She held a rock in her hand ready to break the window.

"1…2…3!" With that Sakura and Madison kicked open the door and Meilien threw a rock in the window. Meilien slid inside and walked up to Li.

"Li, wake up!" Meilien whispered. Li's eyes fluttered open. A weak smile spread across his face.

"Nice…to see you… Meilien." Li said. Meilien smiled and wrapped Li's arm around her shoulder.

"You to cousin, but we can't have a family reunion right now, we got to get your out of here." Meilien said while walking up to the door. She opened it to see Sakura and Madison fighting off about 6 vampires. Sakura's mother nowhere in sight.

"I got him guys. Finish the vampires off, I'm taken Li outside." Sakura nodded and then jumped into the air doing a spinning kick into the back of the head. Li watched amazed while Meilien slowly helped him out the door.

Natashia heard a bang from the big room. She then heard screams and yells. Running into the room she saw Sakura there with a friend. They both were killing her minions. On the other side of the room was another girl, helping Li get out of the busted down door. Her plan was failing once again.

"Damn it. I will not fail again." Natashia yelled. She walked up to her daughter who was fighting another vampire at the moment. After she staked the vamp, Sakura turned around and was face to face with her mother.

"Hello dear." Natashia said brightly. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She looked her up and down and then clenched her fists. The Natashia's right, the other girl fought off the vampires but was being overwhelmed.

"Sakura, help." Madison squeaked. When Sakura turned her attention to Madison, Natashia moved. She wrapped her arm around Sakura and held her in place.

"Watch Sakura. Watch and see what happens if you don't join me." Sakura struggled to get free. Madison was fighting alone. She couldn't handle it. A vampire kicked her feet out from under her causing her to fall. Another vampire jumped on her holding her down.

"Let her GO!" Sakura yelled. Emotion was flooding her. She was going to get Madison killed. Natashia held onto Sakura tighter. She hated to put her daughter through this torture but it was the only way to show her daughter the consequences. Natashia nodded to the vampire sitting on top of Madison, signaling the "go ahead." The vampire then nodded and brought his mouth down on Madison's neck, biting her. Madison yelped and struggled at first but then her body went limp in the vamps arms. A few seconds later, the vampire pulled away, lightly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tears flooded out of Sakura's eyes.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" Sakura yelled. She delivered and elbow to the end on Natashia; causing her mother to lose grip and drop Sakura. Sakura then took the opportunity to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick into Natashia's skull. Natashia stumbled to the ground. Dazed by her daughter's reaction. Sakura ran up to Madison and picked her up.

"She isn't dead Sakura." Natashia said. Sakura turned to look at Natashia. Glaring deeply.

"She's becoming a vampire. In 24 hours your friend will be like me. Isn't that sad. And to think, there is only one way to save her." Natashia said sneakily. Sakura put Madison over her shoulder and ran out the door. She didn't want to listen to her mom's bullshit right now; she wanted to find a way to stop Madison from turning into the enemy again.

Li sat on the couch in Meilien's house. Madison lay on the other couch with a rag to her neck. Sakura paced back and forth thinking of a cure. Mentally she continued to kick herself for letting Madison get bit. For thinking that Madison and Meilien could handle vampires. For dragging innocent people into her family affair.

"Sakura please stop, your making me nervous." Li said as he watched her from the couch. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Li.

"Nervous? If I don't think of a way to stop her from changing into a vampire, then she'll become one just like my mom and then I'll have to kill her. So tell me, you nervous now?" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips. Li stood up and walked over to Sakura placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll figure something out Sakura. You're intelligent and fast. I'm sure something will pop in that head of yours soon." Li said gently running his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Its my fault you were even in this mess. I should never got attached, I should ha…" Sakura started but was cut off by Li placing his lips on hers. He gently pulled away and smiled at her.

"Its not your fault. We will work through this together. I promise." Sakura stared into Li's eyes. There was something that she never saw before lying in those eyes. She saw compassion, she saw promise and most of all, she saw love.


	22. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Natashia sat at her desk drumming her fingers with irritation. She was positive that her plan was foolproof. She was sure that her daughter would be standing right beside her at this point in time. But she was wrong. That's why she called in backup. Natashia finally realized that her one and only daughter wouldn't be joining her. She also realized that yes Sakura did want her dead. Natashia narrowed her eyes. _"Family or not, I will not let her stand in the way of my mission."_ Natashia thought to herself while she drummed on the desk harder with her skinny fingers. There was a knock on the door causing Natashia to look up.

"Come in." Natashia said standing. The door opened and there stood her back up. The only person that would get close enough to Sakura to kill her. Natashia walked around her desk and up to the man. She hugged the man and then pulled away smiling.

"Hello Eli. It is very good to see you." Natashia said. The man now identified as Eli smiled also.

"Yes aunt Natashia, it's been a long time." Eli said putting his hands on his aunt's shoulders. Natashia smiled widely. .

"I have a mission for you nephew, one that means a great deal to me. I need you to find your cousin Sakura and kill her. I gave her the chance of joining and she refused. Her friend was bitten; she should be turning into one of us in about 13 hours maybe less. Before killing Sakura give Sakura the privilege to kill her friend. Now go Eli, go complete this mission and I will raise your status, from nothing to partner. Call me when you have her in your sights, I want to watch her die." Natashia finished with clenched fists. Eli nodded and walked out of the room. Natashia went to her bar table and poured herself the best blood she had. It was soon time to celebrate.

Sakura sat on the floor watching Madison while everyone tried their best to get some sleep. They all had a rough night and all were pretty tired. Sakura flipped threw the channels on the TV while Li slept with his head on her lap. Sakura played with his brown hair unknowingly while she stiffened back a yawn that threatened to escape her lips. She was about to take a big gulp of her drink when the couch that Madison lay on started moving. Sakura looked up to see Madison having convulsions. She was starting to change. Sakura woke up Li and then went to Madison's side. Madison's eyes rolled to the back of her head while blood started seeping out of her mouth. When Sakura looked in Madison's mouth closer, she could see that Madison had started to grow her vampire fangs.

"Shit." Sakura said out loud. She never witnessed a human change into a vampire before. The scene itself was almost disturbing for the normal eye to witness. Sakura herself has seen things others couldn't possibly handle.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Meilien yelled in a panic. Sakura didn't flinch. They were becoming afraid. Something she guessed would be expected of them.

"Sakura make her stop doing that." Li said grabbing Sakura'shand gently. Sakura sighed. They didn't understand at all on what they were asking her to do.

"The only way for me to make her stop with the convulsions is to stake her. That'll kill Madison and any chance we had on saving her from becoming one of them." Sakura said. Li and Meilien looked at her shockingly.

"My god." Li whispered as Madison's head started to slowly stop jerking around. Sakura sighed. It seemed like she was done for the time being. But Sakura didn't know when she would start again.

"I'm going to go talk to someone that might know the cure. Meilien stay here and watch Madison. If for some reason I don't make it back in time, you must stake her. If you don't, she'll kill you." Sakura said throwing Meilien a stake. Meilien gulped and slowly nodded. Sakura turned and started for the door when Li grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"What about me, what am I to do?" Li asked pulling Sakura close to him. Sakura frowned. She then put her hands on both sides of his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I want you to stay here and stay alive. Don't come out looking for me, I'm not sure if I'll make it back." Sakura said. Li shook his head quickly, refusing to accept anything Sakura was saying.

"You will come back Sakura. You'll come back to your friends and me. Then, you and I will finally be together. I love you Sakura and I'll fight a whole damn army of those bastards just as long as I can be with you at the end." Li said gently stroking her cheek. Sakura smiled gently. She leaned in and gently kissed Li on the lips. Meilien watched as the couple said good-bye. She hoped for Madison and Li's sake that she came back before the 11 hours were up. The clock was ticking.


	23. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Sakura walked to an old apartment building not far from the park. She knocked quickly and sharply hoping that the man still lived there. After a few moments the door opened to see a tall man standing before her wearing nothing but jeans.

"Yeah, can I help you?" The man asked roughly. Sakura cleared her throat and gently nodded her head.

"Are you Micah Allexander?" Sakura asked. The man looked at her and then looked cautiously looked around outside to see if anyone heard her say his name.

"I can be depends on who's asking." The man said looking at Sakura again. Sakura could smell alcohol. If this was Micah he changed a lot in the last few years.

"I was the daughter of a very close friend of yours." The man looked at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"Landon." The man muttered. Sakura nodded slightly. Micah stepped aside to let Sakura in. Sakura walked up the last step and walked into the house. They sat on the couch for a few minutes in silence. Sakura finally talked.

"I need your help." Micah looked at her and smiled. He then stood and walked over to the fridge. Grabbing a beer, he popped it open and then replaced himself back by Sakura's side.

"Your father use to say the exact same thing when he was in a jam. What do you need Sakura?" Sakura looked at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked. Micah laughed and took a big swig out of his beer.

"When you first learned to walk, I was there watching you. Hell, I was there when you were born. I was your dad's partner; I knew everything about you Sakura. Your likes and your dislikes. Shit I even know that you fear nothing. So you going to tell me what you need?" Micah laughed again. Sakura smiled and slightly blushed. She wasn't use to someone knowing her this well.

"I need to know the cure to a vampire bite." Sakura said. Micah looked at her and then frowned. He stood up and walked over to the window and stared out of it.

"How bad are they?" Micah asked. Sakura stood and walked up behind Micah.

"She started having convulsions and her fangs have grown in. I was told that there was a cure and I thought that you would know." Sakura said. Micah turned and looked at her.

"There is a cure but it's hard to get. It's dangerous and you might die trying to get it." Micah said softly. Sakura nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun. So where do I find the cure?" Micah burst out laughing. He sat back down on the couch and smiled up at Sakura.

"You remind me so much of your parents." Micah said setting his beer down on the table. He sighed and then walked over to his bookcase. He stood there for a few moments looking through some books and then finally pulling one out. He walked back over to Sakura and sat next to her. He then started flipping through the pages and stopping on a page that read "Vampire Antidote."

"Ok let me read it here." Sakura said taking the book and reading over it real quick. After reading it she looked up and Micah surprisingly. This wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

Li watched as Madison lay on the couch calmly. He couldn't help but wonder if the real Madison was still in there somewhere or if the vampire already took her over in the mind. Li wondered if Madison was fighting to break free. If she was fighting the vampire within her. Li shook his head not wanting to think about that anymore. He turned his attention to Meilien who was sitting against the couch staring at a blank TV.

"You ok Meilien?" Li asked. They were sitting in silence the moment Sakura left to find a way to save Madison.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok. It's just so bizarre you know? I mean a month ago I couldn't stand being around you or your bitchy girlfriend and now we talk all the time, Madison and I are on a friendship type term and you're in love with Sakura. This would have never happened if it weren't for Sakura." Meilien said. Li nodded with agreement. Li then looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Sakura has 9 hours left and I'm starting to get worried about her and Madison." Li said. Meilien nodded and looked over her shoulder at Madison. Her skin was becoming pale and very cold. Meilien put a blanket on her and sat back down.

"Sakura will make it Li. She would never leave us hanging like this. It's just not something Sakura would do." Li nodded in agreement. She was right; Sakura wouldn't abandon them to deal with this vampire issue. Li wasn't worried about that. Li was worried about Sakura's mom getting a hold of her before she got back.

Sakura stood outside Micah's door with the book that held the cure for Madison. She reached out her hand in a nice gesture.

"Thank you so much Micah. I owe you." Sakura said while she shook Micah's hand. Micah smiled and looked at Sakura sweetly.

"Be careful Sakura. Your mom is tricky. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sakura nodded. She then let go of Micah's hand and walked away.

Sakura walked into the warehouse where Li was held captive. She walked inside knowing her mom was smart enough not to still be there. She went over to the spot where Madison was bit. Sure enough, the vampire's remainings still lay there after Sakura staked the bastard. She picked up the pile of dust and put it into a small container. Sakura then turned around and walked out of the warehouse and back towards Meilien's house.

Eli saw Sakura walk into the warehouse. He watched her confusingly as she picked up a pile of dust and put it into a container. When she left the warehouse, Eli followed her all the way to the park and then stopped. Watching her figure slowly disappear in the night Eli took out his cell phone and dialed and number. After a few rings someone answered.

"She's safe. Red One hasn't moved in yet but I'm sure she will soon." Eli said into the phone.

"Good. Continue to watch Little Bird and call me if there is any changes." Eli then ended the connection and trailed after his cousin.

Li sat on the chair finding himself drifting off to sleep. He looked over to Meilien to see that she was doing the same thing. Li then looked at the clock.

"Come on Sakura. You only have 1 and a half hours left." Li said. Meilien looked at him sadly. She then got up and went over to him.

"We probably should start preparing ourselves so when Madison's wakes up dark and scary we can end it fast." Li nodded. He got up and grabbed a stake. He sat by Madison and waited for her eyes to open and for her to be pure evil. A sudden knock on the door made them both jump. Meilien walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood Sakura.

"Oh my God, we thought you would never get here." Meilien said. Sakura smiled and walked inside the house.

" I told you I would get the antidote and I did. I just got to put it together now." Sakura said setting the stuff on the coffee table. Sakura then went into the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl, an onion, and a knife.

"What's that for?" Li asked when Sakura walked back into the living room.

"It's the ingredients I need for the cure." Sakura said. She then started to chop up the onion and added it to the vampire's dust. She then picked up the knife and looked at Li.

"Now for the final ingredient, blood." Sakura took the knife and sliced her palm. She then squeezed her blood into the container. Sakura went back into the kitchen and put the contents into a blender. After it was mixed Sakura took it to Madison in a large cup.

"We have to make sure she drinks it all." Meilien nodded and lifted Madison's head up. Li then opened Madison's mouth while Sakura poured the liquid in. After every drop entered Madison's system, the trio sat back and waited. After a few moments Madison started to shake. Her vampire fangs started to grow back into her gums and her color started to come back. Her skin felt warm to the touch and she looked a lot more alive then what she did a few minutes ago.

"I think it worked." Meilien said smiling. The trio slowly made their way to Madison's side. They watched closely as her eyes started to slowly flutter open.

"Hey guys? What in the hell happen?" Li looked at Sakura and smiled. He then hugged Sakura and Meilien. Last went Madison. They saved Madison right in the nick of time. The clock just rung, the 24 hours were up.


	24. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

A few days passed after Madison was cured. She was still weak but was gaining strength quickly. Sakura recommended staying in bed for a few days just until she felt like she could at least walk to the bathroom by herself. Li then recommended that Sakura, Meilien and himself should go back to school since they've missed a few days. Meilien volunteered to stay with Madison but Madison wouldn't have any of it.

"Go to school and get my homework that I'm going to miss." Madison said confessedly. Meilien finally gave in and that morning the trio headed off to school. Li and Sakura fell behind Meilien wanting a little private time for them. Li wrapped his fingers around Sakura's fingers. Sakura blushed slightly. She glanced over at Li who was staring at her.

"I love you." Li said. Sakura blushed even more. She stopped and looked into his brown sparkling pools.

"I love you to Li." Sakura wasn't surprised that the words felt odd coming out of her mouth. It's been a while since she said that to anymore. But she knew that the words fit. That she truly meant them and always will.

"I want to spend forever with you Sakura. I can't imagine waking up one morning and knowing that I wont see your face." Li said now holding both of Sakura's hands. Sakura smiled and kissed Li on the lips.

"I never want to think about a time without you." Sakura said. Li smiled and went to kiss Sakura.

"Come on lovebirds, if you keep that mushy stuff up any longer your going to make Manhattan puke." Both Sakura and Li glanced and Meilien who was smiling ear to ear. The couple along with Meilien then finished their walk to school for another day of classes.

Eli enrolled into the same school that Sakura was attending. He was pretty sure that Sakura wouldn't recognize him since they haven't seen each other for about 10 years. He made sure that he had some classes with Sakura so he could keep an eye on her. The agency wouldn't be happy if anything happened to her. He also had to make sure that Natashia didn't discover what he was doing. He was positive that she would have him killed if his plan was revealed. He thanked the secretary for his schedule and then walked to his first class. Luckily enough, Sakura was in that class with him. He watched as Sakura walked in and sat in the seat beside him. Behind her was that boy. He search for his file last night and saw that his name was Li and that he was actually a pretty good kid. Sakura caught herself a good guy. The teacher then asked Eli to introduce himself, which he did. But he made sure to watch Sakura just incase some memory should pop into her head. None did. Class then continued with its normal things. Worksheets then homework, all the stuff that Eli could wiz by without a problem. He made sure to glance over and watch Sakura when he was done with his worksheet. He was surprised to notice that she to was done.

The school bell rang signalizing it was now lunch. Li and Sakura walked into the lunchroom together and sat with Meilien.

"I called Meilien during my study hall to make sure everything was alright. She yelled at me for calling and told me to get my ass into gear and start doing homework. So I figure everything's good." Meilien said laughing. Sakura and Li also laughed. Madison was indeed getting a lot better.

"Did you want a coffee Sakura?" Li asked standing up. Sakura thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah actually I do." Sakura said. She turned and started digging in her messenger bag for her money. She turned to hand Li the crumpled bills but he was already gone.

"He's paying for you. All the ups of having a boyfriend." Meilien said smiling. Sakura blushed and Meilien laughed louder. By then Li returned with Sakura's coffee and a few things of cream.

"I still need to learn how you take your coffee so then I'll just do it for you." Li said handing Sakura her coffee. Sakura smiled and took the cup with both hands.

"Cream and sugar. Thanks Li." Sakura said taking a cautious sip. Sakura then sighed as she felt the substance warming her insides. Li looked at her and smiled.

"Good huh?" Sakura only nodded her response and took another sip. The bell then rang again signaling that lunch was now over. Li quickly kissed Sakura good-bye and went on his way to his class while Meilien and Sakura walked to their next class.

Madison sat in her bed flipping through the channels on the TV. Nothing was ever on during the day, only soaps and talk shows, all the things that bored her. Madison finally stopped on a station and stared at it for a while. Yawning she lay down and snuggled in her blankets tight. She looked at the clock and the last thought she had was that Sakura, Li and Meilien would be home in an hour.

The final bell rang and people piled out of the school, school was over for the day. Li waited for Sakura at her locker. When Sakura walked up to him, he kissed her lightly and smiled.

"I have to stay a few minutes extra to help a teacher with something. You and Meilien go ahead and start walking home, I'll catch up." Sakura kissed Li again and then hugged him tightly.

"Ok, see you at home then." Li kissed her good-bye and then walked away. Meilien then joined Sakura and the two walked out the door and started home.

"So you and Li are pretty serious then huh?" Meilien said surprising Sakura. Sakura smiled slightly and looked at Meilien.

"Yeah I guess we are. I mean its weird. I don't think I've ever had anyone like Li care about me as much as he does." Sakura said looking at Meilien. Meilien stopped and looked at Sakura.

"He'll treat you good Sakura. He won't do anything ever to hurt you and he'll treat you like that only girl in the whole world. I would take Madison's advice if I were you, hold on you him." Meilien said smiling. Sakura nodded and started walking.

"I'm not planning on losing him anytime soon." Sakura said. The two turned a corner and started walking through an alley. Meilien was about to say something when they heard a laugh coming out of the shadows.

"My dear Sakura, in love. Isn't it romantic boys?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. She should have known.

"Why don't you give it up. You lose I won. I know it's hard to deal with it but learn to bitch." Sakura yelled. The women smiled and the lifted her hands and snapped her fingers. The last thing Meilien saw were men attacking them.

Li started walking down the sidewalk hoping he could catch up to Sakura while they were still in the park. He loved walking through the park with her when the cherry blossoms would start to fall. He got into t he middle of the park and saw someone running towards him. After a few moments the person fell to the ground. Li ran up to them and noticed that it was Meilien. She was cut up and kind of bloody.

"What happened to you Meilien? Where's Sakura?" Li asked quickly helping his cousin up to her feet. He heard a sob escape her lips and knew she was crying.

"They took her Li." Was all Meilien could get out. Li looked at her confusingly. He let Meilien fall onto his shoulder and with Li's help they walked to a bench.

"They who?" Li asked very confused. He took a tissue from his book bag and started wiping the blood away from Meilien's mouth.

"Sakura's mom!" Meilien said before busting into tears again. The tissue slowly fell out of Li's hand. His nightmare just became reality.

Thank you guys ever so much for reading my story. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten along with the complements I've received. I'm glad you like my story. I know I left this one as a cliffhanger. If you wish to see what happens though you are going to have to read my next story that will be coming soon. So thank you once again and keep an eye out for my next story.

Love lots,

PoolsOfEmeraldEyes


End file.
